


The Consequence of a letter

by unamedhpauthor



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: The Tudors - Freeform, Tudor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamedhpauthor/pseuds/unamedhpauthor
Summary: Mary knew that Henry was tiring of his Queen, her sister. She also heard the rumors that the king had allowed Cromwell to investigate the unfounded and absurd rumours against her beloved little sister. Knowing that Henry will stop at nothing to get rid of his unwanted wife, Mary writes her sister and sets up a chain of events no one could have ever predicted….





	The Consequence of a letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am unsure whether to continue this story or just set it up as a one-shot but do let me know what you think. As usual, I do not own the Tudors.

****

_ “My Dearest Queen, _

 

_ I know you no longer have love for me, and I know I am no longer your beloved sister. But in my heart, I always will love you not only as your loyal subject but also as your sister. Forgive me for writing you in such a matter, but I fear I have heard news that is most troubling. I have heard from many subjects that Master Cromwell, at the King’s behest, has allowed him to conduct an investigation on you, for liaising with men other than the king. I know in my heart that these rumours are not true for I know who you are , my sweet sister. But please be aware that I am here to help should you need it. William may not be a courtier, but he is no means poor. Please write back, if only to ease my feelings as your loyal subject. _

 

_ Yours always, _

_ Mary Stafford.” _

 

Anne re-read her sister’s letter. It had been years since she had seen nor heard from her sister after she had banished her for marrying without their permission. Anne felt dread fill up her body. She had known Henry was displeased with her for sometime now, even more that his beloved Jane Seymour entered her service. She had miscarried her second child a few months back and Henry had yet to enter her bed. But she never could have imagined that Henry would be so intent as to get rid of her in such a horrid manner. 

 

Anne spent all day in her room, crying and thinking of all the possibilities that was in the letter her sister sent. But by night, she knew what she had to do. So she prepared for dinner at the great hall, sat beside her husband and pretended as if nothing wrong is happening, watched silently as Henry laughed and conversed with several people, all the while ignoring her presence. She watched him dance with several women, but eyeing Jane Seymour who stood by her father and brothers. She knew then that what her sister said was true. Henry would stop at nothing to have Jane. For she knew what that look on Henry’s face was. He used to look at her with it. 

 

That night, after dinner ended and Anne clothed for bed, she decided to put on her robe and walk to Henry’s room, asking her ladies to leave her be for the rest of the night.

 

As she was permitted entry, she was comforted with the fact that her husband was alone.

 

“Henry” she said softly.

 

“What do you want, Anne?” Henry said, not looking at her, but instead pouring himself a goblet of wine.

 

“I have heard of news, or perhaps rumours, that I am being investigated for being with men other than you.” Anne said, she saw no point in playing around the issue, the truth was, as much as she loves Henry, she was tired, she had fought for her place in his heart and by his side for over a decade, and now she was alone. “Is it true, that you ordered the investigation? Why? Why not talk to me first? Am I not your wife? Have I truly lost your love?” Anne asked, her voice breaking at the same time as her heart. When Henry did not turn around or disagree with her, she knew why, and it broke her heart even more.

 

“I see. You know I would gladly give you your freedom back. You need not go through such efforts to get rid of me. Surely you know what your judges would decide, I will be guilty whether or not it is the truth. Elizabeth will be motherless, that is for sure, and she will be tainted with my death.” Anne said, as she found herself sitting on a nearby chair, this time Henry had faced her. “I would have given you anything Henry, I know I can still give you the son you so desire, we desire. But if you feel that you will not get him from me, then at least let me leave without tainting Elizabeth, for she is the only proof that we loved each other so greatly and passionately.” Anne finished, not noticing that she had been crying quietly, not noticing that Henry had stood in front of her.

 

“You will truly give me my freedom? Relinquish your title as Queen and leave? What about what your family fought for? They set you up to enchant me, did they not? Everything you did to have me, was because they told you to!” Henry said. HE didn’t know how Anne knew of the investigation, he didn’t know how he felt about Anne’s confession that she would let him go and leave without a fuss. This was not like the Anne he met so long ago. This Anne, seemed to have given up on life.

 

“What my family did is nothing to me. Yes, they set me on your path, yes, they told me to enchant you, but they did not tell me to love you. I refused you all those years ago because, I did not want to end up like my sister. You know that, practically the whole court knew that, even when I was in France, everyone knew that! I fell in love with you, not because you would make me your Queen. I fell in love with you because you fought for me! You fought to have me in your life.” Anne said. And that was the truth. Contrary to what everyone believed, she did not fall in love with Henry because he was the king, she loved him because he fought to be with her despite everyone being against them.

 

Henry was floored, all this time he had thought what everyone did. That Anne had learned to love him as King and then as a lover. He did not know what to do with that. He knew he was feeling conflicted, deep inside, he knew that Anne would always have a place in his heart. She set him free, free from his false marriage and free from the corrupt hands of the Catholic Church.

 

At Henry’s silence, Anne stood in front of him and looked him in the eye as she held both his hands, willing herself to be strong, despite the tears that ran down her face. “Tell me Henry, tell me that you want me gone, that you want a divorce.” she waited for him to say those dreadful words, but instead she was surprised to feel his lips onto hers, slowly, his hands caressed her face and soon one found it's way to her neck and the other pulling her closer to him. Anne did not fight it, she loved Henry, and if she could stop him from leaving her, then she would let him do away with her body and soul as he pleased, even if tonight might be their last night together.

* * *

 

When she woke up the next day, she was still in Henry’s bed, but he was gone. Anne to her great surprise or utter dismay, found that her ladies had been called to tend to her in the king’s room.

 

As she went about her day, she waited for Henry to call her, or to see her, so that they could talk about what happened and what he wanted to happen. She hoped that he would drop that silly investigation upon her. She is innocent of those charges. He knew-and saw- her blood that night he took her for the first time. 

 

To her dismay, she had not heard or seen Henry for the rest of the day, nor the day after and the day after that.

 

It was clear to Anne that Henry’s thoughts may not have changed. So, she did the only thing she could at the time, and wrote a letter.

* * *

It had been a week since Anne and Henry last saw each other, there were no banquets that were held so they did not have to see each other as they ate their meals in their own rooms. Anne didn’t have the heart to go back and confront Henry as she knew it would do no good.

 

So today, she put on her travel cloak and walked down as she entered her carriage. She was going to see Elizabeth today, she had left a letter for Henry that she would be staying in Hatfield for overnight to be with their daughter as she had not seen the little girl in almost two months. Besides, it wasn’t as if he would be needing or missing her, the distance he put between them was proof of that to Anne.

 

“Your highness,” she heard a voice come up behind her, and she smiled. Her brother George would be riding with her today and it had been awhile since they spent some time with each other.

 

“George, are you ready?” Anne asked, eager to get on the road. She missed her precocious daughter terribly. At two years old, Elizabeth was as bright and curious as any child 5 years above her age. Anne was sure that if Henry never got a son out of her or any wife he chose to replace her with, Elizabeth would make a fine Queen.

 

“Of course I am. I am quite excited to see my niece, you see.” George said, although both of them knew that George only truly wanted to be out of the castle so that his father could stop hankering him to get his insipid wife pregnant, and so that he could avoid said insipid wife.

 

“Well, let’s get on then!” said Anne as George helped her into the carriage and made his way to his horse.

* * *

 

The ride to Hatfield went smoothly and soon, they arrived at the manor housing the Princess Elizabeth.

 

Anne and her ladies were escorted to their rooms, as were George and the other men. 

 

Soon, Anne had her playful daughter in her arms and it stayed that way until evening when dinner was served. 

 

That night, as she lay in her bed in Hatfield house, she thought about her daughter and how she would do everything to ensure she would not be neglected by her father, that she remain a princess and that she get a bright future, whether or not Anne was in it. 

 

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Henry was in turmoil.

* * *

 

He had avoided Anne after their night together, first it was because he felt guilty. As he recalled everything Anne had told him, he realized how much has changed between them, how far gone their relationship was. He had loved her so passionately, that even when she refused his advances, he had still persevered. He remembered how he said that he would tear his country apart if only he could spend an hour in her arms, he had meant it then too, so what changed? 

 

Anne was still the same, she was still bright, and beautiful, and opinionated, all of which had endeared her to him. He had promised to be faithful to her and only to her, before they were married, so why couldn’t he be faithful now? But Anne had failed twice to give him a son, and he was not getting any younger. He needed a male heir to be of age or at least past childhood before he passed away. He didn’t have the luxury of waiting as he and Katherine did for a male child.

 

He sighed, perhaps tainting Anne’s reputation, and having it affect Elizabeth was too much. He needed an heir, even if it was a little girl, he would much rather leave his kingdom to Elizabeth than legitimise his daughter with Katherine. All his efforts to rid England of the Church’s corruption would be for naught and Elizabeth’s future would become uncertain if Mary became Queen. Plus, Elizabeth, being as young as she was, showed great potential in ruling, she was incredibly intelligent and independent for her age, a true credit to his family, as Lady Bryan would so often say. Had Elizabeth been born male, he would have been the proudest father there was as he knows he has given England the greatest King. But alas, she was born a girl and he would need a son in order to secure not only his kingdom, but his family’s claim to the throne.

 

As he he continued to think about England’s future, he heard a knock on the door. 

 

“Your majesty” he heard a voice, he smiled, as he noted the uncertainty and the innocence in her voice and made it smile.

 

“Jane.” he whispered as he stood and made his way to her. He wrapped her in his arms and breathed in her scent, she too smelled like flowers, but instead of Anne’s lavender and Jasmine scent, Jane smelled of lilies. He didn’t know whether it was comforting or not. But he inhaled her scent all the same.

 

“Why are you here, Jane?” he asked he had not seen or talked to Jane since the night he and Anne spoke, he needed to clear his head and he thought it was best to be alone as he gathered his thoughts, what should he do with Anne, how could he still have Jane? Does he truly want to be with Jane? 

 

“I missed your majesty’s company. My father told me not to come, that it could ruin my reputation, but I.. I needed to see you.” Jane said as she twisted her hands. 

 

Henry smiled, Jane was so innocent, so simple. She would make the perfect queen, obedient and quiet. She was so different from Anne, who had a mind of her own and could play the game of court better than any seasoned courtier he knew.

 

Henry led her by the fire and talked with Jane for the rest of the night before he called for John Seymour to pick up his daughter.

* * *

 

As the next day came, Anne kissed and hugged her daughter a goodbye, “I love you elizabeth, I bid you never forget it. Mama will do anything for you. Always remember that, my love.” 

 

“I love you too mama” Elizabeth said as she giggled when Anne watered her face with kisses. 

 

“Now, be good to Lady Bryan, okay, my love?” she said as she passed her daughter to her governess. She was careful to put on a brave face, she did not want her daughter to think that there was something amiss. 

 

Farewell my love, I I love you!” Anne said as she blew one more kiss toward her daughter and entered her carriage, her brother on his horse in tow.

* * *

 

They didn’t even make an hour of their journey back to the palace when it happened, the ladies were surrounded and knocked out, the men as well. George ran toward his sister, only to see her being dragged out of the carriage rather carelessly and handled roughly by almost three tall men whose faces were covered. 

 

“Stop! How dare you touch the Queen!” George shouted.

 

“George! Run!” Anne shouted, no matter what, George was her brother and she didn’t want him hurt.

 

“Sorry, sir, but we got orders.” The man said. It was the last thing George heard before everything turned black.

* * *

 

It was dark when he came to, as he looked at his surrounding, he began to recall what happened. But as he looked at his surrounding, not only were the men and women he and Anne travelled with tied up, but their horses were gone and the carriage was burned.

 

“Lord Rochford!” he heard one of the women shout, it was his cousin, Madge Shelton. “Are you alright?” she said, it was clear that they were all frightened, they all had tear stains on their faces.

 

George tried to get up but his head hurt, it was bleeding, he realized. “Yes, I’m fine. Stay still and I will set you free” George said as he slowly tried to stand so as not to overwhelm his body and made his way toward the women and slowly untied them. He then made his way to the men and did the same thing.

 

“The queen was taken. We need to look for evidence to see where they could possibly have taken her!” George said as he began shouting instructions, he also ordered some of the men to escort the women back to the palace and inform the king and his father of what happened and then to send them reinforcements.

 

As it appears, they did not even have to go far as they saw several men with torches, wearing the King’s livery head their way.

 

“What happened here?” announced a voice, George recognized him as Anthony Knivert, one of the king’s closest and dear friend, who also happens to be part of the king’s military and security.

 

“We were ambushed and the Queen was taken.” George explained. “I’ve instructed my men to conduct a search of the immediate area in the hope of finding a clue that would lead us to them.” George added, though knowing it was futile, they had been ambushed early in the afternoon, it was night time already  and they were all knocked out. Any trail that could lead them to the Queen would have gone cold by now.

 

The parties searched while some of the men had taken the ladies back to the palace, George, with his head still bleeding, refused to leave and be treated. 

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they found something, though good or bad, they didn’t know. All they know was that the Queen’s “B” necklace was found broken and bloodied. 

 

With that, George, for the second time that day, lost consciousness.

* * *

 

Henry had just come out of a meeting and was fuming, how idiotic could his council be? It's been years and they were still going on about his marriage to Anne! Why won’t they leave the religious houses be? They are corrupt and must be closed down lest they ruin souls of his people!

 

For the first time in a long time, Henry realized he missed Anne’s presence. He remembered how she could calm him down after meeting with his council and tried to find a way to reconcile what he wanted to happen and still satisfy the council. Last night he had realized that he needed to talk to Anne, he finally decided that he would no longer pursue the farce of an investigation against her. He knew she was innocent, that she had been faithful to him in all ways. 

 

He no longer wanted her dead, he had discussed it with master Cranmer and he had decided that divorce would be their best option with the condition that Anne never return to court. Sure, people will talk, and that the legitimacy of his children with Jane might be questioned but he was sure that when Jane has given him a son, no one would dare question his legitimacy.

 

He was glad that he was free for the rest of the day to do as he pleased, if he were honest, he was also rather glad to know that Anne would be returning today from visiting their beloved daughter. He would never admit it, but Anne always had a way of making his heart race, whether it was because they were arguing or because they were being affectionate with each other, he couldn’t tell. It never occurred to him that Jane never made him feel that way. 

 

As the day progressed, Henry became more and more irritable, why is Anne not yet here? She should have been back by now! Could she have decided to stay one more day in Hatfield and not have done the courtesy of writing her husband?

 

Henry had been pacing impatiently in his room when he decided to head over to Anne’s rooms and see if the ladies who had remained in court knew anything. However, as soon as he arrived at the door, he never got to open it as one of the ladies wrench it open in haste, not realizing he was outside.

 

“You majesty!” said the woman, curtsying before him.

 

“What has gotten you in such a state, lady Saville?” Henry said as he noted the fear in the lady’s eyes.

 

“Your majesty, I.. We..” Nan began to speak, however she was finding it difficult to form coherent thoughts as she had just read the most upsetting letter. So instead, she lifted her hand and handed over a letter to the king. “We found it on the table, just as we finished our prayers in the chapel. We didn’t find anyone here nor did the guards notice anyone come in.” Nan said, tears slowly falling from her face. Henry noted, the other ladies had the same look of worry and fear in their eyes as well. “I was on my way to inform your majesty of the contents of the letter when you arrived.” 

 

Dread began to fill Henry as he noted the awful tone that filled the surrounding, slowly he opened the letter and read it's content.

 

_ “To our dearest King, _

 

_ We have heard of news that you have planned to rid yourself of your Queen, no matter the cost.  _

 

_ Today, you will no longer have to worry about killing her for, as she journeys back to the palace, she will no longer be a problem for you to solve. “ _

 

Henry clenched the paper in his hands and fear clouded him and choked his heart. Anne was in danger.

 

“Guards!” he shouted, “Ride for Hatfield! The queen is in danger!” He ordered as he instructed Lady Saville to inform Sir Thomas Boleyn and the Duke of Norfolk of what has happened while he ordered another guard to order Cromwell and Cranmer as well as his friend Anthony Knivert to meet him in the Queen’s apartment.

* * *

 

When George awoke, he was in his bed, his head had been bandaged and he could see his father, his uncle, and the king standing near the door as Dr. Linacre talked. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about and he didn’t really care as all he could focus on was the fact that his whole body hurt and his head was still throbbing and that he was oh so thirsty.

 

“W-water” George whispered, hoping someone could hear him and help him.

 

“George! Son!” Thomas Boleyn exclaimed, worry and relief evident in his voice as he made his way to George’s bedside. 

 

“F-father?” George asked, and it was as if he’d lost his memories and they all came flooding in, “Anne, w-where is she? Did you find her?” he asked. 

 

Thomas Boleyn shook his head, “No. There was a note left in her room, someone took her. What happened?” he asked his son. When He was informed of what happened, Thomas had truly feared for his children’s life. He knew George had accompanied Anne to Hatfield as he wanted to escape his wife, but he never could have expected that he would lose either of them that day.

 

“I.. We.. We were heading back to the palace from Hatfield.” George said as he was assisted to sit up. It was then he noticed the King and his uncle had gathered near him, “Your majesty… I.. I tried to stop them.” he said, he tried to explain some more, but the king held up his hand and said, “It's alright, brother, just tell us what happened.” 

 

Nodding, and taking a sip from the water that was finally given to him, he spoke, “We were on our way back, Anne sat in her carriage as I rode behind her. We didn’t even make it past an hour of our travel when suddenly the guards in front stopped, I went to see what was going on only to find the men were already unconscious. When I turned back, they were dragging Anne and her ladies out of the carriage.” George said as tears finally fell. “I.. I tried to fight them, but they were too many. I I was the only one left standing, I.. I wasn’t strong enough.. Someone struck me in the head and I lost consciousness. The next thing I know it was evening and the men and ladies were tied up, the carriage had been ransacked and there was no sign of the Queen.” 

 

Everyone had not moved, nor dared breathe as George told his tale of how the Queen was abducted. “We were in the middle of searching for clues, however slim they might be when Lord Knivert arrived. It was then we saw this.” George said as he reached out of his pocket and uncovered the necklace that had now too, stained the cloth it was wrapped in.

 

“No.” Thomas Boleyn said, covering his face to wipe away the tears that now flowed from his eyes, as the King took a step back, holding his head as the reality of what had just happened fell on all of them.    
  


“No. no. no.” King Henry said, “This is no possible. That is not her blood! That is not hers!” he shouted, refusing to believe that Anne might be hurt, or worse, dead. “I want her found! I want whoever took her dead! Find them! Find them all!” he shouted.

* * *

As dawn crept up, the carriage finally stopped in front of a modest manor, it was large but not as large as one that would be owned by a courtier favored by the king. No, this manor was one that would often be owned by rich merchants, possibly one who dabbled in trade and finance. As the carriage door opened, a hand was extended so that she may step down easily.

 

As she continued to look around the unfamiliar place, her deep blue eyes, still filled with fear, now had some curiosity and a little bit of hope, hope that she might actually live.

 

“Sister.” she heard a soft voice call, as she looked at the front of the manor, door now open, there stood her beloved sister, Mary. 

 

“Mary.” Anne whispered, pale and tired as she was, she was glad that after all this years, her sister loved her still.

 

“Oh Anne!” Mary said as she ran straight toward Anne and enveloped her in a hug.

 

“Mary” Anne whispered once more, returning her sister’s hug. It was then Anne felt herself go. She cried and cried, not caring that there were still people around them, not caring that she still held the title Queen. 

  
“Shh, come. You’re safe now.” Mary said as she wiped her sister’s tears from her face and led her inside her manor.


End file.
